Brigid
Brigid (fan translated as Bridget) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. She is one of the daughters of Duke Ring of Jungby, the twin sister of Edain, and the older half-sister of Andorey. She is a direct descendant of Crusader Ulir and therefore can wield the Yewfelle. She is also the first female character in the Fire Emblem series who is able to use bows. If she is paired up, her children will be Febail and Patty. In Thracia 776, Brigid appears as the swordmaster Eyvel. If she is not recruited and alive by the start of Chapter 25, she will become the Deadlord Draco, who is an archer like Brigid. Profile At the age of five, Brigid was abducted by the Orgahill Pirates during their attack on Ring's ship, which was sailing towards Blaggi Tower. She was raised by their captain and later succeeded him as the leader of the Orgahil Pirates after his death. As a result of this and her refusal to allow theft from the poor, some of the other pirates become jealous and convince the rest to initiate a mutiny. She is soon driven out and escapes from Orgahil Island while the pirates attempt to kill her. After Sigurd comes to her aid, she pledges herself to his cause and enlists in his army. Shortly afterwards, she meets Edain and regains memories of their past upon laying her hands on the Yewfelle. Brigid eventually discovers that their father has been murdered by Andorey, causing her to become determined to kill her brother. Brigid manages to survive the fateful Battle of Belhalla, but suffers a severe bout of amnesia, hinted to be a result of divine draconic influence. Before the events of Thracia 776, she washes up on the shores of the village of Ith and assumes the identity of Eyvel. She soon becomes the leader of Fiana and its militia once she proves her worth to the villagers. Eventually, she finds Mareeta at a slave market in Conote, and enraged by the sight of it, murders all of the traders to save her. Unable to find Mareeta's father, Eyvel adopts her as her own daughter and raises her to be a swordmaster. When a young Leif and Nanna arrive in Fiana with an injured Finn, they beg Eyvel to help him. Upon seeing the two children, she wonders about their hardships and senses that she has been through a similar experience in the past. On that day, she takes in Leif and Nanna as her children, allowing them and Finn to hide in Fiana. When Nanna and Mareeta are abducted by Raydrik at the beginning of Thracia 776, Eyvel accompanies Leif on his mission to rescue them. When Nanna is held as a hostage against them in Chapter 3, she and Leif surrender to Raydrik. Afterwards, she makes an agreement to travel to Manster's arena with Raydrik in order to see Nanna and Mareeta. However, Eyvel finds Nanna alone in the arena, and they are forced to fight against Raydrik's men while he observes from afar. During the battle, Raydrik calls a possessed Mareeta into battle against Eyvel, surprising both her and Nanna. Once Leif arrives at the arena, Raydrik panics out of his fear of Eyvel, causing Veld to petrify her with the Stone spell. In the event that the player goes to Chapter 24x, Eyvel can be turned back to normal by Sara through the power of the Kia Staff. After escaping from the resulting battle alongside Leif's army, she has a reunion with several of the other characters. Once she reveals that she does not remember her past, Finn tells her that he believes her to be Brigid from Sigurd's army. However, she denies this due to not possessing the holy markings of Ulir on her body. After Manster is liberated, Eyvel decides to return to Fiana instead of joining Seliph's army alongside Leif. Years after the Liberation War ends, she regains her memories and reunites with her children, as revealed in her ending in Thracia 776. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Females